


Headcanons for Drarry

by rndm_bway_reference_grl_heere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rndm_bway_reference_grl_heere/pseuds/rndm_bway_reference_grl_heere
Summary: So we made a lot of headcanons for Drarry... Like... A lot... And they have kids... Definitely not following the Cursed Child at ALL...





	1. Crimmas Headcanons woot woot

**Author's Note:**

> Oof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Headcanons!!!!! My friend Clara helped a lot with these!!! She's awesome and I love her!!!! mErRy cHrIsTmAs, eNjOy!!!

  * Fighting over who wears the "Daddy Elf" shirt Draco had bought
  * Settling on Harry wearing it
  * Harry not realizing why until Draco's had enough and just tells him
  * "It's because you're short as fuck, Harry"
  * "Um, no. It's because I'm daddy."
  * "If that's what you think I guess."
  * Harry giving in and just being butt hurt about it
  * Draco surprising Harry by showing up in a "Papa Elf" shirt
  * They definitely went home that night
  * Nobody stopped them
  * Them fighting over who makes the best boozy Christmas drink
  * Harry finally admits that Draco makes the best boozy apple cider
  * Everyone agrees almost instantly
  * "You're not supposed to say that so fast! Give me  _some_ credit here!"
  * Everyone just rolls their eyes and laughs
  * Draco gives him credit
  * He presses gentle kisses to Harry's hair, slowly going down to his forehead, then lips
  * Harry gladly accepting them, trying to act like he appreciates them only mildly
  * He fails terribly
  * Molly knitting them both sweaters
  * Each one complimenting the other beautifully
  * The boys absolutely loving them, wearing them for three days straight
  * They absolutely freaking love them so much no one can ever understand how much they love them
  * Them bickering over the annual Christmas-family-wide Monopoly game at the weasley's
  * Narcissa is even there (courtesy of the amazing Molly)
  * (Draco really started to love this woman)
  * Harry gets Draco a white cat for Christmas
  * Draco is speechless
  * "Jesus fucking Christ, Harry, she's fucking beautiful"
  * "Not as beautiful as you, love"
  * "Not the time. I think I love her more than anything right now"
  * "...I'm starting to regret getting you that cat."
  * "Shut up."
  * Her name is Shelby




	2. cHiLdReN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly as the title states. And also a quick heads up is that absolutely none of this is following the Cursed Child so like... cHiLdReN?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And also my friend Clara was the other one who helped make this along with everything else!

  * cat, right?
  * Shelby being really affectionate of Harry's occasional beard
  * Draco still making the best damned cider in the world (no magic involved)
  * Draco deciding he wants a beard and grows one
  * Harry shaving it off in the middle of the night
  * Draco got pretty pissed
  * but not for too long... how could he ever stay mad at his "bitch" of a husband?
  * Draco and Harry getting baby fever after visiting Ron and 'Mione's baby, Thomas
  * them discussing children late at night
  * choosing out the pros and cons of parenthood, meanwhile not finding many cons
  * Harry accidentally saying something about it to Hermione during a quick hangout
  * her trying  _really_ hard not to squeal with joy
  * "'Mione, it was just an idea... We don't know for sure... And don't tell anyone else, okay?"
  * "But Harryy"
  * "Shh... Please?"
  * "Oh alright."
  * "Thanks, 'Mione."
  * Draco telling Narcissa, and her not being able to contain it as well as Hermione
  * "But Draco... GRANDBABIES!!!!"
  * "Mother, no. It was a  _thought_."
  * both boys deciding that they would love a baby girl
  * searching the surrogate but upon finding none, they settle on a witch who can't afford her daughter
  * she grows up to be a beautiful little girl with stunning blue eyes and dark brown hair
  * they named her Katherine Jamie Malfoy-Potter
  * literally no one could think of two prouder dads
  * Harry getting her a toy broom for her third birthday
  * her absolutely trashing the house riding along with it
  * the boys sending her to Kindergarten (Harry's request)
  * Upon her eleventh birthday, Draco starts to cry at the station, embarrassing the crap out of Kath, but she still deeply loves her fathers
  * "Darling, stop crying"
  * "B-But my b-baby girl i-is leaving m-me!"
  * "Dad, stop! I'll be back for Christmas!"
  * Hogwarts arrival, then sorting
  * McGonagall directing the sorting of course, finally coming up to Katherine
  * "Next up! Katherine... Malfoy-Potter"
  * a long groan coming from the staff table
  * the boys somehow in the back of great hall, screaming at the top of their lungs
  * "THAT'S OUT GIRL!!!!"
  * "GO KATHERINE!"
  * "MAKE SURE TO GET INTO GRYFFINDOR, DARLING!"
  * "Shush, Harry, she's  _obviously_ a Slytherin."
  * "HUFFLEPUFF!"
  * needless to say, the boys were shocked
  * they were still so,  _so_ happy
  * "YES!"
  * McGonagall trying (and failing) to hide a smile




End file.
